Captured wight
A wight is captured by a company led by Jon Snow in order to prove the existence of the White Walkers and the army of the dead to Queen Cersei Lannister. Biography Background He was likely a member of the Free Folk before turning into a wight. Judging by his simple armor of copper disks, he may have once been a Thenn. However, Thenns are always shaved bald, but this wight has wispy grey hair. Season 7 The wight is among a group being led by a White Walker when they are ambushed by a group consisting of Jon Snow, Tormund, Jorah Mormont, Sandor Clegane, Beric Dondarrion, Thoros, Gendry and several wildlings. Once Jon kills the White Walker with Longclaw, the other wights drop dead, leaving this one alone. It tries to escape, but is knocked to the ground by a punch from Tormund. Sandor throws himself on top of it, and it lets out a loud shriek. Sandor attempts to silence it by covering its mouth with his hand, causing its skin to peel off. Though Sandor does manage to silence it, its shrieks have caught the attention of the rest of the army of the dead. As the army closes in, the group put a sack over the wight's head and tie it up with ropes, and flee with Sandor carrying the wight over his shoulder. They are cornered when the surrounding army forces them onto a rock in the middle of a frozen lake, but cannot attack as the ice is fragile. As both sides wait, the captured wight constantly tries to escape from its bounds. Sandor eventually gets annoyed and kicks it, causing it to cry out and the other wights to respond. When the wights eventually attack once the ice has been hardened by the presence of the Night King and the other White Walkers, several of them try to rescue the captive wight, but are destroyed by its abductors. Daenerys Targaryen arrives towards the end of the battle with her dragons Drogon, Viserion and Rhaegal, and the captured wight is taken away on Drogon, with Sandor securing it by impaling it on one of the dragon's spines. Upon arriving at Eastwatch-by-the-Sea, Sandor carries the bound wight to a rowboat to take aboard a Targaryen ship for the journey to King's Landing."Beyond the Wall" The wight is brought to King's Landing in a crate, where it is presented to Queen Cersei Lannister during the parley at the Dragonpit as proof for the existence of the Army of the Dead. When the wight remained inert, Clegane kicks the crate over, and the wight springs to life. It sprints towards Cersei, but is stopped by a chain yanked back by Clegane. Clegane cuts the wight in half, thus showing to the assembled onlookers that wights can survive severe wounds. Jon then proves to Cersei and those loyal to her that the only way of destroying wights is by burning them or cutting them with dragonglass - finally destroying the wight with the latter. Upon seeing the wight, Euron Greyjoy uses the pretext to openly announce that he will flee back to Pyke to wait out the invasion of the dead. However, secretly, he plotted with Cersei Lannister. Cersei also openly announces that she will send her army north to fend off the army of the dead but, in truth, has no such plans at all."The Dragon and the Wolf" Appearances References de:Gefangener Wiedergänger ru:Пойманный вихт Category:Free Folk Category:Wights Category:Deceased individuals